The Destiny That Was Chosen
by riffin121294
Summary: The Black Organization is after Conan. He decided to live as Conan. He take Ai and move to USA.  Ten years later. He come back, with Shinichi's look. What will happen when he meet the other?  ConanXAi. Rated T just to be safe. Please review.I'll update.
1. Chapter 1

It's a story when Conan decided to live as Conan. Now that the organization is after him. He take Ai and move to America. Ten years later, he go back to Japan. What will happen?

Chapter 1

"You're the culprit", said Conan in Kogoro's voice.

"What?It's impossible. You don't have evidence. I can't be the murderer", said Alfred.

"Ha ha, you think you can trick me with your cheap trick. About the evidence it is your rod, your walking rod. You think you can hide it. It is _katana_ right.", said Conan.

"Well, as expected from the famous detective Kogoro Mouri. I kill him because he's the cause of my daughter death. He makes my daughter to be addicted to heroine and she killed herself because she can't afford it anymore.", said Alfred.

"That's something you must explain in the police dept.", said Conan.

Inspector Megure hit Kogoro's back and said, "That's excellent, Kogoro".

Kogoro woke, looked confused, but heard what Inspector said he said, "OF COURSE, I am Kogoro Mouri, the famous detective, HA HA HA.".

"I think it's done, I will get some drink, I'm very thirsty. After that I'll go to Hakase's house. I think Ran's mother will stay at the Agency this night", thought Conan.

"Ran-neechan, I will go to Hakase's house. I want to try the new game he made. So, don't need to wait me for dinner.", said Conan. "Okay, Conan-kun. Be safe.", said Ran.

Conan inserted the coin and waited for the drink to come out from the vending machine before he saw, "What are they doing here?"

There were two men in black suit with two big suitcase in their hands, the first one has silver hair and the others has black one.

" So, we go back to the base, Aniki.", said Vodka."Yeah, after to the lab first.", said Gin.

"What? Are they going to their base? I think it doesn't bad to know their base. But how?, thought Conan.

After saw they go inside their car, he thought, "I'll hide in their car's luggage." He opened their luggage silently and slips in."If Haibara know this, she won't let me." And the car started to move.

After about 25 minutes, the car stopped. "It stopped. They must have reached their base.", thought Conan. After waited for 5 minutes, he came out from the luggage. He saw an abandoned building not far from Beika city center. "So it's their base, now I've come this far, I think I'll search some info about the poison."


	2. Chapter 2

First, i wanted to say thank you for the visitor and i really appreciated your review. I'm sorry if they are spell mistakes and bad grammar. I will update it weekly/ the worst every 2 weeks. thank you for reading my story.

**Chapter 2**

Conan sneaked in to the building. He saw nothing in the first floor. He continued searching and found a metal door with password panel next.

"So, they'll not let me go inside easily huh.", thought the boy.

He remembered something about Haibara and he inputted the password unconsciously. He surprised that he inputted the right password and the door opened.

"Maybe she is my fortune goddess", he laughed.

He entered through the door they're 3 rooms there. He chose to enter the first one. Inside he found bookshelves, computers and chemical liquid, chemical glass. He thought it's like the lab in Hakase's basement.

"So it's their lab. Maybe this place is just some storage room and lab for the organization. But it means the poison's data is here. How lucky I Am.", in Conan's mind.

But he didn't know where the data is. He then remembered Haibara again; she said the organization never backed up their data to make sure the data don't leak out. And she said that she could see some computer when see worked. He found one computer in the back of the room.

"It must be that one", said Conan.

He turned on the computer and he asked to enter the password.

"What? Again? What the password might be?" He's thinking hard when he found some paper under the computer. Then he inputted what's written in the paper.

" You're really my fortune goddess, Haibara."

Then he searched the data, he found deadly poisons data beside the APTX-4689. Other poison can kill within 5 second and the other can kill within 1 month to make the person die without know it and there still other poison with deadly effect as well.

"What's this? It's very deadly poison. It's crazy", said Conan, when he was about to copy the APTX's data…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", said Vodka.

"It's bad. I got myself caught.", thought Conan.

"Aniki, this boy's messing with our computer.", said Vodka.

"I don't know who you are kid, but you must be brave or maybe crazy to come here and even MESSING WITH OUR COMPUTER!" Gin shouted and pointed his gun to Conan.

Then he saw the computer screen."APTX. What do you want with that incomplete poison, kid?", said Gin.

"Aniki, let me kill him now.", said Vodka.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank's for reading.. thanks for your review. please keep giving me review and keep reading. ENJOY

Chapter 3

The situation became very bad. The men in black pointed their gun toward the boy. Then Conan remembered something Hakase's gave him this Morning. It's like marbles but explosive one. It's mini bomb with quite strong explosion. Hakase told him to be careful with it since it can hurt others.

"You aren't ordinary kid, are you? To sneak to our secret storage house. And you must know our organization. Just who are you? Spy from the FBI? Or?", said Gin.

"What must i do? i have this bomb, but they'll just shoot me before i throw it. I think i must distract their attention first.", thought Conan.

" Then I'll introduce myself. I am Edogawa Conan, a detective." He said that, while he was throwing the exploding marbles.

"Maybe I won't be Shinichi again, but it doesn't' matter if I can destroy this terrible poisons' data.", thought Conan.

He also threw it to the computers and everywhere. The men in black that were distracted by his speaking, regained their mind.

"Hey what are you doing? Aniki, he is destroying the data.", said Vodka.

"YOU DAMN KID, I'll show you hell.", said Gin.

Then he pulled the trigger of his gun. The bullet was piercing through Conan's right shoulder. The exploding marbles destroyed everything make the door couldn't be opened again.

"Shit, he run away.", said Gin."What are we going to do, Aniki? It's dangerous here. We must go.", said Vodka.

"It's okay the data isn't important, but who is he? He managed to sneak in and destroy our lab. I'll remember your name, Edogawa Conan.", said Gin.

Conan was successful in his escape, but his right shoulder was shot.

"I must run first, I don't know they still run after me or not.", thought Conan.

After running for 10 minutes he called Hakase. He was sure that they're not running after him.

"Shinichi-kun, where are you? Ran-kun called to make sure you're in my house so I just lie to her. Shinichi-kun are you okay?", said Agasa-hakase.

"Maybe not hakase. I'm shot in my right shoulder can you pick me up?", said Conan in low voice and panting voice.

"Okay, Shinichi-kun, just stay here. You must tell me what happen, okay?", said Agasa-hakase in surprised voice.

"Ai-kun, let's go, we'll pick up Shinichi-kun.", said Hakase to the blond haired girl in the living room.

"What happened to Kudo-kun?", said Ai Haibara. "I don't know but he's shot in his shoulder. Anyway let's go.", said Agasa.

-After 10 minutes-

"Shinichi-kun! Are you okay? Oh no, you lost some blood there. Let's go to the hospital.", said Agasa."Okay Hakase.", said Conan.

-In the car-

Agasa asked, "What happened, Shinichi-kun?".

"Yeah, what're you doing to get that, Kudo-kun?", said Ai.

"I, I, I sneaked to their Lab.", said Conan.

"What lab? Whose lab?", said Agasa.

"Wait, Kudo-kun you don't mean it's their lab, do you?", said Haibara.

"No it's their lab. It's the Black Organization's Lab.", said Conan.

"Are you mad, Kudo-kun? You know how dangerous is that? And how you get there." said Ai in high voice.

"Ai-kun, be calm. We must see the doctor first.", said Agasa.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for waiting. please enjoy it. keep reading and giving me reviews.

* * *

Chapter 4

After the doctor examined him, he said that he must rest for 2 months. He's lucky to have only his shoulder shot. Then they go back to hakase's house.

"Kudo-kun, now tell me why you act so stupid to go to their Lab.", said Haibara.

-AI's POV-

Why did he do that? Did he know that I was really worried to hear he's been shot and now he made trouble with them?

Yeah, he didn't know what I was thinking, but why he didn't call me before.

Although I wouldn't allow him. Did he know that I didn't want him to be hurt?

-Back to the story-

He told hakase and Haibara the whole story. How he got there, how he destroyed everything and so on.

"So Shinichi-kun, you destroy their data. Everything?", said Agasa.

"Yeah.", said Conan.

"You know Kudo-kun, your act can bring death to you.", said Ai.

"Of course, I know.", said Conan.

"Shinichi-kun just rest for now. I'll tell Ran-kun that you got shot by some thief when you buy snack in the supermarket.", said Agasa.

"Thank you Hakase. It'll help me. But tell her tomorrow. I don't want her to become worried. And just tell her that they broke my arm, not being shot", said Conan.

"Okay, Shinichi-kun. Just rest. Ai-kun can you accompany him to his room?", said Agasa.

"I can hakase. Kudo-kun, let's go to your room.", said Ai.

"Okay, Haibara.", said Conan.

-In Conan's room-

"So Kudo-kun, now that you destroy the data, it makes the antidote making harder. But I'll finish it even without the poison's data. Anyway thank you Kudo-kun. You destroy something I made that can kill people. Something that I regret for made it. Now just rest. I'll take my leave", said Ai then she head towards the door.

"Haibara.", said Conan. Then he hugged her. Ai's shocked.

"I'm sorry Haibara. I almost break my promise to you.", said Conan.

"What do you mean?", said Ai. She's very surprised that he hugged her.

"Gin, Gin know my name.", said Conan.

"What? He know that you're Kudo Shinichi?", said Ai. She's surprised again.

"No. He knows me as Edogawa Conan. But it's still dangerous.", said Conan

"Yeah. You're right. What are you going to do? They might attack Hakase, those kids, that girl, and then….me.", said Ai.

"Actually I have a plan. And you must participate in it.", said Conan.

"If that just stupid plan, I'll hit you.", said Ai.

"Of course not.", said Conan.

"Just tell me tomorrow. You need rest, don't you?", said Ai. Then she walked towards the door.

"Haibara.", said Conan.

"What is it Kudo-kun?", said Ai in caring voice.

"I'll protect you. I'll protect you no matter what happens. I'll protect you forever, Miyano Shiho.", said Conan.

"Yes you must. I'll not forgive you if you break your promise again, okay?", said Ai.

"No I won't.", said Conan.

-Ai's POV-

I didn't know what his plan was. But I was very happy when he said that he would protect me.

I still could feel his warmth. And it had been so long someone called me with that name.

I think I wouldn't get enough sleep just thinking about him. But I was a bit sad, deep in my heart; I knew that when this is over he would go back to her.

After all, I was the one who broke his perfect life.


	5. Chapter 5

Please Enjoy this chapter. keep reading and giving me reviews.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

In the morning, Conan woke up.

"Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm shot and stay at hakase's house last night", thought Conan.

Then he wore his clothes and went downstairs. He saw Haibara sit on the couch.

"Morning, Haibara.", said Conan.

"Morning, Kudo-kun. So what's the plan?", said Ai.

Then they sat together on the couch.

"Okay, I'll tell you. The plan is we'll kill both Shinichi Kudo and Miyano Shiho.",said Conan.

"What do you mean, Kudo-kun.", Ai confused.

"We'll make Shinichi Kudo and Miyano Shiho dead. We'll make them disappear from this world.", said Conan.

"So, you mean we pretend to be died. We fake our death. Is that what you mean?", said Ai

"Exactly. We'll die together. And then we'll live as Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai. Ehat do you think? Do you agree with me?", said Conan.

"Not particularly bad. Maybe that'll work.", answered Ai.

"So Haibara, you don't have to make the antidote anymore. I'm sorry your hard work will be useless. I know that I've always begged you for that and now selfishly, i tell you to stop making it.", said Conan.

"That's okay, but Are you sure, Kudo-kun?", said Ai in surprised look.

"Yes. I am. I've decided. The existence of Shinichi Kudo can bring danger to lot of people. And now they know a kid named Edogawa Conan just sneaked to their lab they'll chase Me. What a stupid detective I am. i've just realized that i can endanger a lot of people by acting as genius kid like Conan.", said Conan.

"You right. And what about Conan? What'll you do? It's still dangerous, if you stay here.", said Ai.

"We'll go to America. We'll live with my parents. My father can ask FBI to help us. And there is Jodie-sensei too, I'm sure she can help us.", said Conan.

"Hmm, right. But You'll leave Japan, Hakase, those kids, and Ran-san, are you okay with that?", said Ai.

"That's something we must do. It'll be dangerous for them if we are still here. I don't want to endanger them, with me stay here.", said Conan.

"What about Ran-san will you tell her that you'll move to USA and live with Kudos?", Ai asked.

"I'll set that my Edogawa's parent dies in accident when we got there. Then we are taken care by Kudos. How is that? I'll ask for hakase's help too.", said Conan.

"Not bad. When we go there?", said Ai.

"Maybe next two weeks. I'll tell Ran and those kids about our moving to America today.", said Conan.

"What about Ran-san? Do you really want to leave her just like this?", said Ai.

"As for that, I'll need your help. Can you give me some antidote? I'll say goodbye to her.", said Conan.

"Sure. And what will you say? You won't say that you're going to die, will you?", said Ai.

"I'll spend a day. Then I'll tell her that I'll leave for some big case. I'll tell her that this is very dangerous case that I can die when I'm doing it.", said Conan.

"And what if she asks what case is it? What if she asks you to stop doing that case?", said Ai.

"Ha ha ha, she won't ask me to stop. She knows that I'll never stop until I solve the case. And for the questions, I'll tell her that I must protect queen from some country that being chased by bad people.", Conan laughed tried to hide his sad face.

"Hey, hey, you don't mean she's me, do you?", said Ai.

"I'm not lying. I must protect you. I've promised to you and I won't break it.", said Conan.

"Thank you, Kudo-kun", Ai kissed his cheek passionately. Then she walked to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast.

"What have you done Haibara?", Conan blushed. It's the first time he saw she's smiling like that. He thought it's very beautiful unlike her usual poker face.

"Nothing, can you wake up Hakase for me, Shinichi-kun.", said Ai.

"Erm, yes. Wait. What did you call me just now?, said Conan curiously.

"Nothing, Kudo-kun", Ai smiled to herself when she was seeing his red face.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for waiting. Because this chapter is short, i give you 2 chapters this time. Keep Reading and Giving me review.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

They're eating their breakfast. Then Agasa suddenly choked.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh. Are you sure Shinichi-kun? You'll leave Japan? And give up get your old body back?", said Agasa.

"No hakase. I'm not giving up. I'll fight them although as Conan. I'm not joking. I'm very serious.", said Conan.

"Well. If that is what you want. I'll call your parents and tell them.", said Agasa.

Agasa walked to the phone. He was on the phone for one hour.

"Shinichi-kun, I've called them. They're ready to welcome you and Ai-kun there. They're happy to see you back. Anyway, when you'll tell Ran-kun and those kids?", said Agasa.

"That's good. I'll tell them and Ran today. Have you called Ran?", said Conan.

"Yeah. I've called her after I called your parents. What's the problem?", said Agasa.

"I think we'll have a guest soon.", said Conan.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Someone was in the front of the house.

"I'm right, aren't I?", said Conan.

"Hakase, can you open the door, please?", said a girl with black hair in her school uniform.

"Come in. It's not locked.", said Agasa.

"Thank you. Where's Conan? Conan, are you okay? How you broke your arm?", said Ran fast.

"I'm okay Ran-neechan. A thief just hit me with some metal rod. Doctor said I wasn't in danger.", said Conan in childish voice.

"You really worried me, Conan-kun.", said Ran in relieve.

"Ano, Ran-neechan. Can we talk? I have something important to tell you.", said Conan.

"Of course. What is it?", said Ran.

"I'll move to America.", said Conan.

"Eh, what?", said ran confusedly

"I and Haibara will move to America. They miss me. And after they heard that I'm injured they immediately tell me to go home.", said Conan.

"Erm, but why Ai-chan too?", said Ran.

"They don't want Hakase to be troubled with Haibara here.", said Conan.

"Eh, Why is that Hakase?", said Ran.

"Actually I've been hired in the Tropical Land's attraction development. I'll be busy. At first I want to refuse, but now that Conan's mother will take care of Ai-kun. I won't be worried. Of course I'll lose her. I have acknowledged her as my own daughter. But she will be taken care of. I know that they will take care of her well.", said Agasa.

"So that's the story. When will you leave? Have you tell Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, and Genta-kun about this?", said Ran.

"We'll leave next two weeks. I'll tell them today.", said Conan.

"Okay, but go home today. Otousan and I will want to spend our last time together.", said Ran.

"Of course Ran-neechan.", said Conan.

"I must leave, I have meeting in the school.", said Ran.

"Meeting In Sunday? However, be careful Ran-neechan.", said Conan

"You too.", said Ran


	7. Chapter 7

Another very short chapter. but please enjoy and keep giving me reviews.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"Conan-kun, Haibara-san (Ai-chan)!", three kids shouted their name in front of the house.

"Come in kids.", said Agasa.

"Hai.", the three kids said cheerfully.

"Are you okay Conan-kun?", Ayumi said first when she saw Conan's arm.

"Yes I'm okay Ayumi-chan.", said Conan.

"Conan, Haibara let's play football together.", said Genta in loud voice.

"Genta-kun. Conan-kun is injured, we can't play football.", said Mitsuhiko.

"Actually we have something to tell to you guys.", said Conan.

"What is it, Conan-kun, Ai-chan?", said Ayumi.

"We will move to America in two weeks, guys.", said Conan and Ai just nodded.

"Eh, Why?", the three said it together.

"My parents really miss me. You know, I haven't met them for almost one year.", said Conan.

"So Conan-kun's parents are missing you. But why Ai-chan too?", said Ayumi with a bit of jealousy.

"Now that, Hakase got a full time job, he can't stay at home for along time. He needs to work in the tropical as the researcher there. So, Edogawa-kun parents gladly take care of me. With that, he doesn't need to worry about me. And he can focus on his job", said Ai.

"So you will leave us.", the three said it with tears started to falling down.

"You'll be all right without us. The detective boys will be okay. They have you.

Mitsuhiko, you're smart. You are smarter than any boys around our age. But sometimes you like to show off and forget something important.

Genta, you're strong. But you must be braver and stop thinking about unaju all the time.

Ayumi, you're kind and cheerful. When those two are down, it's your job to cheer them up.", said Conan with gently voice.

"But Conan-kun, you will, you will lea..", said Ayumi in tears.

"Don't cry Ayumi-chan. If you are crying and those two are down, who will cheer them up?, said Conan while he swept her tears.

"Okay. I won't cry. Everyone before Conan-kun and Ai-chan move, let's spend our time together.", said Ayumi.

"HAI!"


	8. Chapter 8

The new Chapter is here. ENJOY PLEASE. Don't forget to giving me Review. Keep reading.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

-One week later-

After the school ended, he went to hakase's house. He took the antidote. He felt his body become hot, and he fainted.

"Kudo-kun, are you awake?", said Ai.

"Yeah. I feel good now.", said Shinichi.

"Listen Kudo-kun. That antidote will make you become Shinichi for 6 hours only. So, remember that you must go home before 10. And you mustn't hesitate to tell her. And your bandage, you must bear it. Maybe it'll pain a little, after all you're still wounded.", said Ai.

"Of course. I promised you. I'll take my leave.", Shinichi walked to the Detective Agency.

-In the Detective Agency/Ran's house-

"Otousan, why did you just slack off?", said Ran angrily.

"There're no cases. So, I'll spend my time watching this Horse Races and drinking beers.", said Kogoro.

"Mou, Otousan. You'll not allowed to drink anymore today.", she said that while taking his beers.

"Ehh, Ran. Please just another one.", said Kogoro.

"NO!", She smiled.

"Oi Ran, your cell phone is ringing.", said Kogoro in disappointed face.

She answered the phone. "Who's speaking?", said Ran.

"Have you forgotten me, Ran?", said Shinichi.

"Why do you call me now? I've been waiting for your call? And I guess you'll not come home again, right?", said Ran.

"Actually, I have a surprise for you. Look outside now.", said Shinichi.

"Eh. What do you mean? (She looked outside). Shinichi.", she ran outside.

Shinichi stood there. "I'm sorry Ran.", thought Shinichi.

"Shinichi.", Ran hugged her. Her tears fell down from her eyes.

"What are you doing Ran?", said Shinichi.

"I miss you. I really miss you, Shinichi. Where have you been? You didn't call me for months and you surprised me with your coming here.", said Ran.

"I'm sorry Ran. I'm in some cases. But I'll spend this day with you.", said Shinichi.

"Eh. What do you mean? Are you asking me for a date?", she blushed.

"Yeah. You can consider it as a date. So, let's go now.", said Shinichi.

They spent their times together. Ran was very happy. She could see Shinichi again, and he was dating her. They ended their date with dinner.

"So Ran, How is it?", said Shinichi..

"Thank you so much, Shinichi. It's been a long time we spend time together.", said Ran happily.

"Yeah. You're right. Ano, Ran. Actually I have something important to tell you?", said Shinichi.

"What is it? Just Tell me.", said Ran.

"Do you love me, Ran?", said Shinichi.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for waiting. because i'm sort of busy this week, this 2 chapters are the update for this week. Thanks for the patience. Keep reading and giving me reviews.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

-Ran's POV-

What? What did he mean by that? Did he love me? He asked whether I loved him or not? Of course I loved him. But what did it mean.

- Back to the story-

"I love you Shinichi. I've loved you for a long time. I've said it before, right?", said Ran shyly.

"Then stop loving me, Ran.", said Shinichi.

"What? What do you mean by that? Don't you know that I've been waiting you for along time and now you come back, just to say that?", said Ran in angry yet disappointed voice.

"Ran. I don't want you to wait for me. I want you to move on. I want you to live happily with your friends. And maybe, another man.", said Shinichi.

"What do you mean?", she cried.

"Actually, I'm working in a big case, very big case. It's very dangerous and there is a big chance that I'll lose my life.", said Shinichi.

"Eh? Then stop. I don't want to lose you Shinichi.", said Ran in teary eyes.

"I can't. You know me well. I won't give up no matter how difficult or dangerous the case is. If I stop what will happen to the client? They need me.", said Conan.

"That's sounded just like you, Shinichi. But can you tell me the case at least?", said Ran.

"I must protect a queen.", said Shinichi.

"A, A QUEEN.", said Ran.

"Actually that was her nickname. She is a young genius scientist. She is chased by some dangerous people for her skill and knowledge.", said Shinichi.

"Have you met her? Is she beautiful?", Ran said that with a bit of jealousy, after she heard that she is a young girl.

"Yes, I have. She is around our age. And she's beautiful. But that isn't the problem. Ran you must swear that you'll never tell this to anyone, including Hakase, Your dad, police, Hattori, anyone. You understand right?, said Shinichi.

"Y, Yes. I'll not tell anyone about it.", said Ran.

"Then I'll go tomorrow. Have a good sleep, Ran. Oyasumi.", said Shinichi.

"Ano, Shinichi. Can I ask you something?", said Ran.

"What is it?", said Shinichi.

"C, can you kiss me?", said Ran nervously.

He walked to Ran. Ran closed her eyes when she felt something warm on her forehead. Then she opened her eyes.

"Good night Ran.", said Shinichi. Then he disappeared in the night's cold wind.

"Good night Shinichi.", said Ran.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

"So how is it?", said Ai.

"Not bad, I guess. She let me go. Haibara are you ready to move? I'm sorry, I decided it on my own.", said Conan.

"Sure. I'm ready. We'll just move next week, right?", said Ai.

"Yes.", said Conan.

"So, where do you sleep tonight?", said Ai.

"I think I'll just sleep here. Hakase can you call Ran and tell her that I'm stay here tonight.", said Conan.

"Okay.", said Agasa.

-The night before Conan's departure-

"Conan-kun, Is your packing finished already? I can help if you want?", said Ran.

"No Thanks. I just finished it.", said Conan.

"So you will leave tomorrow Conan-kun?", Ran said it with lonely face to Conan.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Ran-neechan. I really like to be here, Study here. But I must go there.", said Conan.

"I know. What an awful sister I am. How can I cry when I know that my brother will meet his parents again? I think I should be happy. But Shinichi won't be back for a while and now you'll leave Me.", said Ran with tears fell down from her eyes.

Conan walked to her and hugged her from her back.

"Eh, Conan-kun?", said Ran.

"I'm sorry Ran-neechan. I'm very happy to know that you care about me. I'm sorry I must leave you, but I promise to write and call you sometimes. And I promise you that I'll come to Japan again.", said Conan.

"You promise?", said Ran.

"Yeah, I promise.", said Conan.

-The departure-

"So everyone we'll go.", said Conan to the others.

"Conan-kun, I'll really miss you.", said Ayumi while she hugged him.

"I'll miss you too.", said Conan.

"Ai-chan too.", said Ayumi after she hugged her.

"Me too Ayumi-chan.", said Ai.

"We'll miss you.", said Ran, Hattori, Kazuha, Sonoko, Kogoro, Eri , Agasa and polices like Megure, Miwako and others.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too.", said Conan.

"Edogawa-kun, It's time to go.", said Ai.

"Yeah you're right.", said Conan.

"Oh I forgot. Hakase, you must eat healthy food, you must remember that.", said Ai to Agasa.

"Ha ha ha ha.", everyone laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for waiting. Enjoy this 2 chapters. Keep reading and giving me reviews.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

- America-

"So let's start our plan.", said Conan to Ai.

"Yeah, I'll call Hakase now.", said Ai.

-In Japan-

They were a lot of people in Hakase's house; they wanted to celebrate hakase for his job now.

Then the phone's ringing.

"Hakase, there's a call.", said Ran.

"Oh, let me answer it then. Hey kids you can eat that ice cream first.", said Agasa.

"Hai.", said the detective boys minus Ai and Conan.

"Who is it, hakase?", said Ran.

"I don't know, maybe from Conan, they should have reached there now.", said Agasa.

"Yeah that's good.", said Ran.

Agasa answered the phone then he let out a scream.

"What? What happen Hakase?", said the others.

"Conan-kun, Conan-kun parents are dead.", said Agasa (He had practiced before to make it looks real.)

"WHAT? They're dead. How come?", said Ran and the others was shocked as well.

"They're dead in accident when they're going to the airport to pick up Conan and Ai-kun.", said Hakase.

"Then, how are they? Where are they now, Hakase?", said Ran.

"They are in the police now. They call me because Conan don't know anyone there beside his parents.", said Agasa.

"Then what can we do?", said Ran. She's very worried.

"…Yes, they can help.", said Agasa.

"Who? Who can help them?", said Ran a bit relaxed when she heard that.

"I'll call Yusaku-kun. I'm sure he can help them. And he and Yukiko know him too. After all Conan and Ai still their relatives although it's distant relatives.", said Agasa.

"Yeah, you're right. Shinichi's parents can help them.", said Ran in assured voice.

-In the phone-

"Ai-kun, I've done it. It's successful. They believed it. Now tell Shinichi-kun that I'll call his parents, tell him to get ready.", said Agasa to Ai through the phone.

"Good hakase, now we'll move to the next stage of our plan.", said Ai.

"How is it?", said Conan.

"It's good; they believed that your Edogawa's parents are dead now. Now he'll call your parents.", said Ai.

"Hm. It works perfectly.", said Conan.


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy another chapter. Keep reading and giving me reviews. Don't worry, i won't leave this story unfinished.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

"Yusaku-kun, so you'll help them right?", said Agasa loudly.

"Yeah , you know our next plan, right?.", said Yusaku.

"Thank you. I'm very relieved.", said Agasa. Then he put down the phone.

"How are they", said the others.

"Don't worry. Shinichi's parents are on their way to the police now. They will call me after he got there.", said Agasa.

"That's good to hear.", said the others.

-Meanwhile-

"How is that? Is that enough Shinichi?", said Yusaku.

"Yeah, that should do it.", said Conan.

They're on Yusaku's car. They're heading to their home.

"Shin-chan, I'm happy know that you'll live here. And you too, Ai-chan. I really want a daughter.", said Yukiko while she played With her son face.

"Okaasan.", said Conan.

"So, Shinichi, when will you the do the next?", said Yusaku.

"Maybe next month, they have to believe it so we can't just do it now. For now call hakase's again. I think the others might want to talk to you.", said Conan.

"Then I'll call him.", said Yukiko happily.

-Hakase's house-

The phone rang again. Then he answered it.

"Hello. Is that you Yusaku-kun? Oh Yukiko-kun. How are they? They're good right.", said Agasa.

"Hakase is that Yukiko-san, can I talk to her?", said Ran. She's still worried them.

"Hello Ran.", said Yukiko.

"Hello. Yukiko-san, Are they okay? How's Conan-kun?", said Ran.

"Yeah, they're okay. I'll take them to my house. They can live there as long as they want. And about Conan-kun, he's still crying. And Ai-chan's cheering him up.", said Yukiko.

"Oh, I'm really relieved to hear that.", said Ran.

-In Yusaku's car-

"Okaasan! What do you mean by crying?", Said Conan to his mom.

"Shin-chan, I just want to make it more reality.", said Yukiko.

"She's right, Kudo-kun. It'll be weird if you don't sad when your parents are dead.", said Ai.

"Ah. You're right.", said Conan.

"So when we move to the next stage?", said Ai.

"Soon. I've thought about how we're done It.", said Conan.


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy this chapter. Please Keep reading and giving me reviews. I'll update soon.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

-One month later-

Ran was making dinner. She's really happy because her mother would come to eat together.

"Oi, Ran. There's a call for you.", said Kogoro.

"Hai. Who is it, otousan?", said Ran.

"Don't know, maybe that detective boy's mother. She's crying on the phone.", said Kogoro.

"Yukiko-san, are you okay?", said Ran.

"Yeah I'm okay. But I have something to tell you Ran.", said Yukiko in very sad tone.

"Eh. What is it?", said Ran curiously.

"It's about Shin-chan.", said Yukiko.

"Eh Shinichi? What happened Yukiko-san?, said Ran.

"He's dead. He's shot by his client enemy and they threw him and his client to the sea. Their clothes are found by the nearby fisherman covered in blood and bullet holes.", said Yukiko.

"What? He's dead.", Ran let the phone fell down. She began to cry.

"Why? Why he must die? I thought he's just joking when he told me that he might die.", Ran cried loudly.

Then the door opened.

"Good evening, Anata, Ran.", said Eri.

"Eri.", said Kogoro while he moved his finger to Eri's lips.

"What happen, anata?", said Eri lower her voice.

"That boy's dead. Just now her mother called. She's very sad now.", said Kogoro.

"Eh. Shinichi-kun is dead.", Eri shocked.

"Can you come with me for minutes?", said Kogoro

"Yeah.", said Eri. They walked outside the room.

"Eri. Can you come home? Live here again. It's not for me. It's for Ran. She needs you. Now that Conan has left, and that boy died, she'll need someone to comfort her and I know that I can't do that. I promise to you that I'll do anything so you'll come back to us.", said Kogoro in serious face.

"Anata. I know that. Of course I'll be by her side when she needs me. You don't have to do anything. Just promise me to stop picking on other woman and watching horse races all the time also play mahjong everyday.", said Eri.

"I promise Eri.", said Kogoro before he hugged Eri.

"Arigatou anata. I really want us to live together as well as Ran. I love you anata.", said Eri.

"I love you too, Eri. You're the only woman for me. Now, cheer Ran up, she needs you.", said Kogoro.

"Yes, I know that, Anata.", said Eri.

-Meanwhile-

"How is it? My acting is still good, isn't it?", said Yukiko.

"Yeah. Very good indeed. How is she?", said Conan.

"I think her heart broke when she heard you die.", said Ai.

"Yeah, she cried as soon as I tell her.", said Yukiko.

"It's for the good. It's better if she just forget about me. I don't want her to meet danger.", said Conan.

-Next Day-

She's crying all the night. Next to her, there was her mother. She's better this morning after her mom told her that she would live there again. She's eating breakfast when suddenly someone opened the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for waiting. Enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to give me reviews. keep reading.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

"Ran, I've heard the news. It's on the Morning News. Is that true? That detective boy died?", said Ran's best friend.

"Yeah. His mother called me yesterday. She told me everything.", said Ran. She began to crying again.

"Sorry, Ran. I must have made you remember him again? But your life hasn't ended yet. You must keep walking, you must continue your life.", Sonoko cheered her up.

"Thank you, Sonoko. You're really my best friend.", said Ran.

"Just finish your breakfast, and then we'll go to school. Now it's our second-year of high school. We must enjoy it fully.", said Sonoko in cheerful voice.

"Yeah. You right.", said Ran.

=============America================

"Now that, we're free although temporarily, what will we do?", said Ai.

"Let's live like 8 years-old kid.", said Conan with big smile although his face's looked a bit sad.

"Not a bad idea.", said Ai.

"Shin-chan, Ai-chan, I've transferred you to nearby elementary school. You must prepare to go to school tomorrow.", said Yukiko.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll see something interesting there.", said Conan.

"Yeah. It made me remember when I was transferred to Teitan Elementary School.", said Ai.

"Ha ha ha. When I see you that I time, I know that you're no ordinary kid.", said Conan.

"I think I'll call Ran now. I'll cheer her up.", Conan walked to the phone then he dialed the number.

"Hello, who's speaking?", said Ran.

"Ah, it's me Conan.", said Conan.

"Conan-kun, it's you?", said Ran.

"Yeah.", said Conan.

"How are you? How Is there?", Ran asked.

"We're fine. We're good here. We'll study in elementary school tomorrow.", Conan sounded happy.

"That's good.", Ran smiled.

"Ano, Ran-neechan. I know that it must be sad to you, but you mustn't be sad. I think Shinichi-niichan will be sad too, if you are sad.", said Conan in worrying voice.

"Thank you Conan. I'll not cry. Now okaasan moved back again, and I'm happy.", said Ran with a bit tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye. I'll call you later.", said Conan.

"Goodbye. Cheer Yukiko-san too Conan.", said Ran.

"Yes, I will.", said Conan.

* * *

Keep reading. The next chapter will be time skip. The time for Conan to come back.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for waiting. i just had a holiday last week, so i went for a trip. now enjoy this chapter. keep reading and giving me reviews.

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

-Ten years later-

Ran was 28 years now. She's the new teacher at Teitan-High school. Kogoro's still a famous detective although without Conan's help. He became famous with his own skill. Eri's still living with them. She's not fighting with Kogoro as much as before.

"Ran, are you ready? Eat your breakfast first before go.", said Eri.

"Yes. I'll be ready soon.", said Ran.

"So, How do you feel after you transferred from that High school in Osaka?", said Kogoro.

"I'll miss them. I've taught there for five years before transferred here. And I'll miss Kazuha too.", said Ran.

"But now you'll teach at your ex-high school, right? Is that your dream?", said Kogoro.

"Yeah. I'll be happy teaching here.", said Ran.

"Ran, how's your relationship with Hondo-kun? You're still going out with him, right?", Eri smirked.

"Eisuke? Yeah. Actually he said that he'll propose me the next 3 months, when he come home.", Ran blushed.

"Eh? Is that true? Anata, we'll have a grandchild soon.", said Eri happily.

"But he must face me before that.", Kogoro said that coldly.

"Otousan!", said Ran.

-Teitan High School-

"Good morning everyone.", said Ran.

"Good morning sensei.", said Ran.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Mouri Ran. You can call me either Ran-sensei or Mouri-sensei.

"Eh, Ran-neechan is our homeroom teacher.", said a girl with short hair.

"How are you, Ayumi-chan? And of course Mitsuhiko-kun and Genta-kun, long time no see.", said Ran when she saw those three sitting there.

Ayumi became more beautiful now. She looked like her future image.(See Meitantei Conan The Movie).

The boys were also same as their future image.

"We're fine Ran-neechan.", said the three.

"You've become very beautiful now, Ayumi-chan.", said Ran with smile.

"Thank you Ran-neechan.", Ayumi blushed.

"And what about us?", said Genta and Mitsuhiko.

"You too have become more handsome.", said Ran.

"Of Course.", said the two teenager boys.

"Ano, Yoshida-san, Tsuburaya-san and Kojima-san. What's your relationship with Mouri-sensei?", said Mako.(She's their classmate. Her name is Mako Sakaki)

"We've known each other since we're first grade in elementary school. She's the step sister of our best friend.", said those three.

"That's true, right, Ran-neechan?", said Ayumi.

"Yeah, that's true. But Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun and Genta-kun, I'd like you to call me sensei when we're in school, okay?", said Ran.

"HAI!", said The three.

"They never change.", thought Ran.

Then someone knocked the door. It's the principal.

"What can I do, Principal?", said Ran.

"Nothing. Actually I just show them their class. Mouri-sensei, your class will be got 2 new students. They just transferred from America.", said Principal.

"Oh, so that's why you come to my class. Okay principal, I'll welcome them here.", said Ran.

"You guys, this is your class. Now I'll leave you here in Mouri-sensei's care.", said Principal.

"Thank you sir.", said the transferred male student.

"You guys. You can go inside now. Then please introduce yourself.", said Ran to the 2 new students outside the class.

"Thank you sensei.", then those two go inside the class. They move to the front of the class. Then..

"AH!", the three pointed their finger to the new students.

When Ran saw them, she didn't believe what she saw.

"Shinichi-kun."

* * *

wait for the next chapter. i promise it won't be too long. either tomorrow or the day after. 


	16. Chapter 16

So it's the update. I hope you enjoy it. Keep reading and giving me reviews, i really appreciate them. Last, sorry for grammatical error.

sorry for the mistakes, thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

She couldn't believe what she saw. She just couldn't move her eyes from him. She began to walk toward him slowly. Then she just hugged him. When she's doing that, tears just fell down from her eyes.

"….."

"Ano. Ran-neesan. I know that you miss me, but it's embarrassing if you hug me like this in front of everyone.", said Conan.

Conan was 18 years old now.(in the appearance because his real age was 28 years old). He looked like Shinichi, just his glassed differed them. He had the same hairstyle, but he was taller than Shinichi used to be.

"Eh..I'm sorry Conan-kun. I'm just very happy that I can meet you.", Ran tried to hide her tears and embarrassment, she really thought that Shinichi came back to life.

"That's okay.", said Conan with his big smile.

"Eh. Ai-chan, it's that you? You've become very beautiful with your long hair.", said Ran to Ai that standing behind Conan, trying to change the topic.

"Thank for your compliment, Ran-san.", said Ai.

Ai was 19 years old. (her real age was 29 years old). She just looked like Miyano Shiho. But her hair was longer than Miyano Shiho. She also became more beautiful and her body as well, better than Miyano Shiho had.

"Sensei, let them introduce themselves. I'm curious now.", said Akira.(Some boy from the class. His name is Akira Shimazaki)

"YEAH!", said the other students also.

"That's right. Conan-kun, Ai-chan. Please introduce yourselves.", said Ran.

"My name is Edogawa Conan. I like soccer, Sherlock Holmes and read mystery novels. I just moved from America. Now I live with Kudo Household. You can call me either Edogawa or Conan. I think that's all, Yoroshiku.", Conan said it lazily, very different from his panicked introduction when he moved to Teitan Elementary School.

"My name is Haibara Ai. I like reading books. Same as him, I just moved from America. I also lived with Kudo Household. And don't call me with my name (Ai). That's all. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.", said Ai with same cold voice.

"Now, are there questions that you want to ask to both of them?", said Ran.

Mako raised his hand. "Ano. Edogawa-kun, what's your relationship with Ran-sensei."

"Erm.. I think It's like I am her brother. I..", before Conan completed his sentence someone cut his.

"Mako-chan, he's the person that I talked to you before. He's my childhood friend. My best friend. And Ai-chan also my best friend.", said Ayumi. She called her Mako-chan just because she's easily got friendly with the others.

"That's it.", said Conan. He thought that Ayumi wasn't changed at all as well as the other.

"Ano, Yoshida-san, why you call me Mako-chan, just now?", Mako whispered to Ayumi.

"We're friends, aren't we? You can call me Ayumi too.", Ayumi whispered too.

"Eh. Thank you.", Mako's happy to get a new friend like her."

Akira raised his hand. "Haibara-san you just said that you lived in Kudo household same as him. So you're living together. What's the relationship between two of you?", Akira gazed his eyes to look a very beautiful girl in the front of the class.

"We're adopted by Kudo Household. He's my childhood friend.", said Ai coldly.

Mizuki raised her hands.(Another classmates. Her name is Mizuki Shimamoto). She's blushing. "Ano. Edogawa-san, do you have a girlfriend?", she said that with her face became red.

"I don't have it.", said Conan. His answer made most girl of the class made quite noise. They thought they got a chance to be his girlfriend. He's handsome right?

"That's enough for now. Let's start some the homeroom now. You two can sit in the empty desks there.", said Ran.

"HAI!", said the students.

Conan sat close to the window and Ai next to him. And the three around them. It reminded them of their year at Teitan Elementary School.

- Lunch break-

They talked to each other. It's like when they're Detective Boys.

"Conan-kun, why don't you tell us before if you're coming here?", said Ayumi.

"Actually, I want to inform you all beforehand. But Okaasan told us to go to school today not tomorrow.", said Conan.

"Hey Conan, you must treat me Unaju because you didn't come back for ten years.", said Genta happily.

"Hahaha... Okay, I'll treat you some time.", said Conan.

"Haibara-san, you look so different with long hair now. You're more beautiful.", Mitsuhiko blushed. He didn't know why he said that.

"Thank you Tsuburaya-kun.", said Ai.

"Ai-chan, let's eat outside. I want to hear your story when you lived in America. Hey guys do you want to join us?", Ayumi pulled Ai's hand.

"No. Conan, let's play soccer. I want to see your skill after a long time.", said Genta.

Conan was surprised. It's not like him to miss lunchtime. "Do you not want to eat, Genta?"

"It's okay. I've eat three melon bread before. In math lesson, English and history.", said Genta.

"So, he ate that all when the lesson is explained. I remembered he made some sound when the lesson started.", in mind.

"So, Conan-kun. Let's play soccer. I've trained for years.", said Mitsuhiko confidently.

"Let's go.", said Conan.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry for the late update, i'll update the next chapter faster (friday). just enjoy this chapter for now, it's longer than the most chapters. once again i'm sorry. Keep reading and giving me reviews. RnR...

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

She sat there. In the bench just gazing at the sky, before she saw 5 teens walked out from the school. The 3 boys started to play football and 2 girls ate their lunch. She didn't know why she felt so troubled. Although she had forgotten him for ten years, his vision came back to her just now. Conan looked like Shinichi. She's just watching them when someone patted her shoulder.

"Hey Ran, how is your first day here?", said a brown haired woman.

"Sonoko, what are you doing here? Are you not working now?", said Ran.

Sonoko Suzuki was 28 years old now. She had married with Makoto Kyogoku, but instead of Sonoko became Sonoko Kyogoku, Makoto became Makoto Suzuki. She's an actress and model now.

"That's rude, Ran. I just came to check up my bestfriend.", Sonoko sobbed.

"Oh Sorry, Sonoko. That's not what I mean.", Ran asked for forgiveness.

"No problem. But what happened to you? You look depressed. Are you sick? Or maybe the students are ignoring you?", Said Sonoko.

"No, they're good students…. Actually Conan just came back.", said Ran.

"Eh.. That glasses brat. I bet that he's like that detective-freak now. He always bring cases whenever we're together.", she laughed.

"Hmm. You're right. He's look like Shinichi very much that I almost can't differ him.", said Ran.

"Eh.. I was right, wasn't I? Wait a minute, what do you mean? I'm just joking.", Sonoko surprised.

"That's him.", Ran pointed to a glasses boy that playing football with his friends.

"Ridiculous. He's look like Shinichi, just maybe almost same to him. So that's the reason why you looks so depressed.", said Sonoko.

"Yeah. Suddenly, I remembered all about him. And I hugged him unconsciously this morning.", said Ran.

"Don't be sad Ran. You always know that he's died. If he's Shinichi, how can he is 18 years old kid now. Impossible. And you told me that you'll be proposed in a few months. Just forget him. He's your brother although he looks like him.", said Sonoko.

"Yeah. Thank you. I think I'm better now.", said Ran.

Then Sonoko's cell phone rang. She answered the phone.

"Sorry Ran, I must go. Actually I'm in a photo session now. goodbye.", said Sonoko.

"Goodbye. See you later.", said Ran.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Ai's watching him. She always liked to watch him when he was playing football or solving cases. She thought he's very cool and handsome when he's doing that. She's just looking at him when someone talked to her.

"So, Ai-chan. How's Conan in America?", said Ayumi.

"Not much different. He's still the top of the class. He joined the football club. The different things was he's seldom involved in cases like here.", said Ai.

"And how about you?", said Ayumi.

"Almost the same.", said Ai.

"Ano..Does he have a girlfriend?", she wished he didn't.

Ai looked very surprised with her question, although he didn't have a girlfriend he had a special relationship with a girl, and that's her. "I think he doesn't."

* * *

-Ayumi's POV-

He's very handsome. More than ten years ago. I always waited for him to come back. She's watching him playing football when something attracted her eyes. What was that? A beautiful pendant. It must be very expensive. It's made of either platinum or silver with sapphire in the middle. I thought that Conan disliked accessories like that.

* * *

-Back to the story-

"Let's eat now, I'm hungry.", said Genta.

"I think you have eaten 3 breads Genta.", said Mitsuhiko.

"That's okay. Let's eat.", said Conan.

They ate their lunch just before the bell rang. They went back to their classroom and continued their lesson.

The school time was over.

"Haibara, let's go home.", said Conan.

"Okay.", said Ai.

"Why don't we play before go home, maybe karaoke or something.", Ayumi suggested.

"Sorry, Ayumi-chan. We must help our parents with moving.", said Conan.

"So your parents now are Yusaku Kudo, the famous novelist and Yukiko Kudo, the ex-actress, aren't you?", said Mitsuhiko.

"Yeah. They're very good parents. They treated us like their real children. See you later.", said Conan while he pulled Ai's hand to go home with him.

When the two saw this, jealousy came to them, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi of course.

* * *

- In the way to home-

They walked together. Conan was looking to Ai's face when he realized something.

"Haibara, are you sick? You don't look well.", said Conan.

"I'm scared. I'm afraid that they'll meet danger because of me. Now I look like Miyano Shiho. They'll find me easily.", Ai cried a bit.

Although Ai's cold to strangers, she's open to someone close to her, like her friends, but the closest one was of course, Conan.

Conan stopped walking and hugged her. It's like his habit now. Whenever she's scared he would hug her, and she'll be relaxed.

"Don't worry Haibara. I'll guarantee that everyone will be safe. I'll not break my oath. You know that well.", Conan's hugged her while he tried to stop her crying.

"Arigatou. Kudo-kun.", said Ai.

They hugged each other in that empty street. They didn't notice that someone looked at them

* * *

Keep reading and don't forget to give me reviews. i'll update the next chapter around wednesday-friday, hope faster.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, readers. like my promise, i update it. i'm happy that i'm not late. So enjoy this chapter. don't forget giving me reviews. Keep reading and giving me reviews. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

She's shocked to see what happened. She didn't know that her so-called brother had that kind of relationship with his friend. But when she was seeing that scene, a bit of her hoped she's the one that be hugged.

"Oh, what am I thinking? He's my brother. And if he is going out with Ai-chan, I should be happy with that. And he's Conan-kun not Shinichi, although they look very much alike, they still two different person.", Ran said that to herself. Then she took another route to her house not wanting them to see her.

XXXXXXXXXX Kudo's house XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tadaima", said the two.

"Okaeri, Shin-chan, Ai-chan", said a brown haired woman who opened the door for them. Although she's in her late 40's (She's 48 years old now), she's still look beautiful as before.

"Okaasan, where is Otousan?", Conan asked his mother.

"He's still in the meeting with his editor. Maybe he'll come home at dinner. And, Ai-chan can you help me with the dinner?", said Yukiko.

"Of course, Yukiko-san.", said Ai.

"Oh, I forgot it. I promised her to go to her house.", said Conan to himself.

"Where do you want to go, Kudo-kun.", asked Ai.

"I'll go to Ran's house. I promised her once I come back here, I'll visit her house. Tell okaasan about this, Haibara. Ittekimasu.", Conan ran outside.

"He's still in love with her, isn't he?", thought Ai.

XXXXXXXXX Ran's house XXXXXXXXXX

Someone knocked the door.

"Hello, obaasan.", said Conan.

"You are…", said beautiful woman in her 40's.

"Okaasan, who is that? Conan-kun, is that you? Come in.", said Ran.

"Conan-kun.. so Conan-kun, you've come back from America.", said Eri. Eri had retired from her job 5 years ago. Now she's a housewife. She's still beautiful as before just like Yukiko.

"Yes, I got here today.", Said Conan.

"What do you want Conan-kun?", asked Ran.

"Just play. I promised you to visit when I come back, right?", said Conan.

"I thought you've forgotten. Thank you Conan-kun.", Ran smiled.

They're talking about his experience there when someone opened the door.

"I'm home.", said Kogoro.

"Welcome home, anata.", said Eri.

"That kid, I think I know him.", Kogoro looked at Conan.

"It's me, Conan, ojiisan.", said Conan.

"Eh.. Conan. You've come back here?", said Kogoro.

"Yeah.", said Conan.

Kogoro worked as police detective now. The police HQ asked him to join again, so he's not private detective anymore.

They continued their talk. Then the clock showed 5 p.m.

"I'm sorry, I must go home now.", said Conan.

"You can eat here if you want.", Ran suggested.

"Maybe sometimes, thank you for the invitation, though.", said Conan.

"Yes. Come here again. Be safe.", said Ran.

After that, Conan left Ran's house and ran to his house.

"Ran, I thought I see Shinichi-kun's ghost just now.", said Eri.

Ran's smile's gone. She looked down."Yeah, I know that. I don't believe that he'll look like Shinichi so much."

Eri regretted her words just now. "Ran, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, okaasan. I must face him everyday in the school, and he's in my class."

"Oy, Ran. I think it's better to speak your wedding now. When will he face me?", Kogoro wanted to change the room's aura.

"Mou. Otousan."

XXXXXXXXXXX Kudo's house XXXXXXXXXXX

"Tadaima.", said Conan.

"Okaeri, Kudo-kun.", said Ai.

"I'm very hungry. What's the dinner?", asked Conan.

"Just enjoy it. Your father had his second plate minutes ago.", said Ai.

"Then, it must be delicious. Let's go Haibara.", Conan pulled her arm again.

Yusaku's eating there with Agasa. He did still look the same although his face showed some aging. He's finished his Night Baron, and his next Novesl also regarded as best seller novels. Now, he's working on the new novel which, setting was Japan.

"Shinichi, let's eat together. It's delicious.", said Yusaku.

"Yeah it is, Shinichi-kun.", said Agasa. He's the head of Tropical Land development dept. he's not change at all.

"Okay.", answered Conan.

After they had their dinner, they watched tv and read books. Then the two went to their bedroom to sleep.

XXXXXXXXx In the midnight XXXXXXXXX

"Yawn… I think I need to piss.", Conan mumbled. He went to the toilet.

He's walking to his room when he heard something.

* * *

Thanks for reading. And please give me reviews, that's make me want to continue writing. next update : wednesday - friday.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the late update, i had something to do yesterday. Now enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to give me reviews. Keep reading and giving me reviews.

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

He heard something. It came from Ai's room. Conan ran toward her room.

"I'm scared. Onee-chan, please help me. Onee-chan, Onee-chan. I'm scared. Please help me, Kudo-kun.", Ai said something in her sleep.

"Haibara, Haibara, wake up Haibara.", Conan talked slowly to her.

Ai opened her eyes then she hugged him."Kudo-kun…", She cried.

"Do you have a nightmare? Just relax, I'm here, I'm here.", Conan tried to stop her crying.

-Living room-

"Haibara, drink this. It's hot chocolate, it'll make you relax.", Conan gave her mug to her.

"Arigatou.", she drank it.

"What happened? You look so scared.", asked Conan.

"Nighmare. I'm scared, Kudo-kun. I just can's stop thinking about them.", she said to him.

Conan hugged her. He pulled his pendant from his pajamas. He lifted it to her.

"Haibara, do you remember this? After I broke my promise 3 years after we were in America. I made an oath to protect you. This oath, this is something that I won't break. I gave you my life that time, to protect you from anything even with the cost of my life.", Conan said to her.

"Yes, of course. I'll never forget it.", she pulled her own pendant. It's almost same as Conan's although it has ruby in the middle.

"That night, I made that oath in the front of these pendants. These pendants are the witnesses of my oath….. And Haibara, you're not alone. You have those kids, Hakase, Okaasan, Otousan, and.. Me.", said Conan.

Then someone walked to the living room. They surprised the two of them.

"Ai-chan. Shin-chan's right. You're not alone anymore. You have us. We'll always help you.", said Yukiko. Yusaku stood behind her.

Ai hugged her then. She cried all of her tears to her chest.

"Arigatou, Yukiko-san.", said Ai.

"You're welcome.", said Yukiko.

"Ano, Yukiko-san.. Can I call you Okaasan?", she said that almost like whisper.

"Of course. I always consider you as my daughter. When Shin-chan told the plan ten years ago, I was very happy to have two children again. And do you know how long I've been waiting for you to call me, Okaasan? And you also can call Yusaku, otousan. Do you know he's worried when that accident happened.", she smiled.

Yusaku walked to her and patted her head.

"Ai-kun. You'll always be my daughter.", said Yusaku.

"Haibara, you're not alone, right? Everyone care about you. They like you. Don't tell me that you're alone anymore, will you?", Conan also smiled.

"Arigatou. Arigatou minna-san.", Ai swept her tears.

"Get rest. You must go to school. It's 1 a.m now. Sleep well, so you won't be tired.", said Yusaku.

"HAI.", said the two.

Then the two walked to their rooms.

"Anata, they look very good together, don't they?", said Yukiko while holding Yusaku's arm.

"Yeah. Now let's continue what we left, Yukiko.", said Yusaku.

"I'm looking forward to doing it.", she looked at him.

-Conan's room-

"Pheew. A long night. I'm happy now that Haibara has opened herself to Okaasan and Otousan.", He mumbled to himself.

He's gazing at the ceilings when someone knocked the door.

"Kudo-kun, Can I come in?", asked Ai.

"Yes. Just come in. it's not locked.", said Conan.

Then she went inside his room. Then she sat on the side of his bed. Conan didn't realize it before, that she's very beautiful with her pajamas.

"Kudo-kun, can I sleep here, with you?", asked Ai.

"Eehhhh.", he's surprised to hear that.

"I'm sorry. I'm just still scared. But if you don't let me to, I'll go back to my room.", said Ai.

"No. it's okay. You can sleep here.", answered Conan.

"Thank you.", said Ai.

They slept with their back faced each other. Conan's on the right and Ai's on the left.

"Kudo-kun.", said Ai.

"What is it?", he asked.

"Arigatou. For everything.", she said it.

"No. you always help Me too. I don't think I can be like today without you ", said Conan.

"Kudo-kun… Can I ask you something?", said Ai

"Everything for you.", Conan answered that.

"Can you call me with my name when we're alone?", she blushed.

"Of course, Shiho.", said Conan.

"Arigatou, Shinichi-kun", said Ai.

* * *

Sorry again for the late update. i hope the next chapter will be on Wednesday - Friday.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for everything. Thank God this chapter isn't late. So, now just enjoy this chapter. Don't forget your reviews, i need them. Keep reading and giving me reviews.

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

He woke up in the morning. When he was opening his eyes, he saw an angelic face. He thought he's still sleeping. He didn't realize that he hugged someone in his sleep. Then he jumped out of his bed, surprised with their change of position when they were sleeping. He suddenly remembered what happened last night. At first, their back faced each other, but just now he placed his arm on her head and his other one on her waist. She placed her arms on his chest.

"What I've done? My heart's beating so fast. Her face is so beautiful when she is sleeping. Although I love her now, I think it's not good to me to do that. I don't know her feeling for me. And I also don't want to take advantage of her. I don't know if I can face her now.", Conan thought that, while he's blushing. His face was so red.

He's still looking at her when she …

"Engh… Kudo-kun, is that you? What are you doing in my bedroom?" she woke up while she's trying to open her eyes.

"S,S,Shiho, this is my bedroom.", Conan tried to make her remember what happened last night.

"Eh… why did you call me Shiho? EEEEEEEHHHHHH.", she screamed.

"Do you remember what happened last night?', Conan asked.

"…..", she just nodded her head, trying to hide her red, very red face. She remembered all, her boldness and his words.

"That's okay, let's go down. We must go to school, Shiho.", said Conan. He looked the floor trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Thank you for last night, Shinichi-kun.", she said, still blushed.

Then Ai went back to her room.

"Oh, what I have done? I don't know what I have to do in front of her? although I am very happy with it, I also can't think straight now. And how I explain this weird relationship with the others especially those kids?", Conan thought hard, then he decided to brush his teeth and prepared himself.

They prepared their selves to go to school. After that they went down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, Shin-chan, Ai-chan", Yukiko yelled happily.

"Good morning Okaasan, Otousan", they answered that almost in the same time. They looked each other face and blushed.

"Hm hm hm, what happened to my children? I think I heard something this morning and last night too.", Yukiko smiled to them.

"Eeehh, nothing happened.", they yelled together, they looked at each other face and blushed again.

"It's okay. I don't mind if you have done that, I'll be happy. You know I wish I had a grandchildren soon, right Anata?", said Yukiko.

"Not bad.", he said that while he's seeping his coffee.

"Mou, okaasan, please don't tease us. I just slept at Shinichi's room last night.", she said that hoped her stepmother would stop tease them.

"Shinichi? So you're on first name basis, now. And to sleep together, I don't know you're so bold Ai-chan. Ahh, it's nice to be teenager", said Yukiko.

They looked at each other face again. She didn't realize what they had said to their mother. And they blushed again, redder than before.

"It's not like what do you think? We just share the bed.", Conan said something that was not been heard by her.

"You're still young, Yukiko.", Yusaku walked to her and kissed her.

"Arigatou, I love you dear.", Yukiko hugged him and made out with him.

"Hey, get a room!", they shouted together.

Saw what their parents doing, they finished their breakfast faster. Not wanted to see what their parents doing, they went to school quicker.

"Ittekimasu.", they ran outside.

"Itterassai." "So let's go to our room, before you work again", she pulled his shirt and went to their bedroom.

* * *

- In the way to school-

* * *

They ran quickly. Embarrassed with their parents doing, they tried to act normal.

"Although they're reaching their 50's they're still like a new married couple, aren't they?.", said Conan to Ai.

"Yeah. But I'd like to be like them, still loving each other very much after more than 20 years marriage. Do you know, I think she's very lucky to have a husband like him? " she said that looking to Conan's eyes.

Looked to her beautiful eyes, he unconsciously held her hands.

"Shiho, what do you think about me?", he asked with his serious face and voice.

"Eh Shinichi-kun… What do you mean? You? I don't know. Your my bestfriend and my first friend. And I think I l….", she's going to answer him when…

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan, Good morning.", Ayumi greeted them with Mitsuhiko and Genta behind her.

"Good morning, Conan-kun and Haibara-san.", Mitsuhiko greeted them.

"Ohayou!", Genta yelled.

They immediately released their hands and awkwardly greeted them back.

"Good morning.", they still tried to hide their red face and embarrassment.

They saw them, thinking what's wrong with them. Then they went to their school.

* * *

I hope i won't late for the next chapter : wednesday - friday.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for everything. Thank God this chapter isn't late. So, now just enjoy this chapter. Don't forget your reviews, i need them. Keep reading and giving me reviews.

REVISED Thanks to Fadey for the corrections.

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

The class homeroom was over, now they prepared for their PE class.

"The homeroom is over. Now prepare yourself for the next class. I'll meet you again after lunchtime.", said Ran to her students.

"Stand up, bow!", said Mako.( She had been chosen to be the class rep).

"Ai-chan let's change to our PE uniform, you brought it, didn't you?", asked Ayumi.

"Yes.", Ai answered.

"Mako-chan, let's go.", said Ayumi to her new friend.

"Wait for a minute, Ayumi-chan.", said Mako.

"So Conan, Mitsuhiko, let's change too.", yelled Genta.

"Okay.", they answered.

The girls walked toward the Girl's changing room.

Almost all of the girls had changed to their PE uniform, leaving Ai and Ayumi in the room.

Ai took off her uniform, revealing her pendant, hanging on her neck. Ayumi saw this, and then became jealous fast. At first glance, she thought her pendant was very similar to Conan's one, although hers was red. But she didn't want to say anything before she knew the truth.

"Ai-chan, what's that? That pendant is very beautiful. It's expensive right?", she tried to get information about it.

"Maybe. It's just given to me.", said Ai.

"Then can you give it to me? Or at least lend it to me? It's nice to wear something beautiful as it.", she asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't. It's something important to me.", Ai said that seriously.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I don't know that it's important to you."Ayumi asked for forgiveness while she's trying to hide her jealousy and anger. She's really sure that her pendant was related to Conan's. She's very angry to her now that she betrayed her with having a thing with Conan.

"Let's go Ai-chan, we'll be late.", she pulled her arm, while while shooting a glance at Ai's pendant.

* * *

-The PE Class was over-

* * *

Ai's confused. She she began to look for something.

"Ai-chan, what are you doing?", Ayumi asked.

"Ayumi-san, did you see my pendant? I'm really sure I placed in there." She said, still searching for it.

"I don't know maybe we can ask someone who left after us.", said Ayumi.

"Yeah.", said Ai.

They asked everyone. They asked their classmates. They asked anyone who walked near the changing room. No clue.

"Hey what're you two doing? You skipped the class.", the boys asked them.

"I'm just helping Ai-chan find her pendant.", answered Ayumi while trying to hide her smirk.

"What? Pendant? Then let search it together, it'll be faster.", said Conan, knew what pendant it was.

After a lot of questioning, they found one suspect, she said that someone had asked a lot about Ai that morning, and she also took a peek of her when they were changing. She said that that girl was in 2-D.

"Let's go to her class.", said Conan.

"Yeah.", said the others.

"Excuse me, may I meet Tsukumo-san?", said Conan.

The girls made a noise when Conan's saying that.

"Is that him? The transfer student from America, He's handsome."

"Yeah, they say he's single. The girls from other class said he didn't have girlfriend when he introduced himself in the front of their class."

The noise became louder until a girl came to the door.

"How are you, Conan-kun?", said a girl named Tsukumo.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?", asked Conan politely.

"Wait a minute. Is that you Ayano-chan?", said Ayumi.

"Yeah, it's me.", said Ayano.

"I think you were in England.", said Ayumi.

"Actually I just came back here yesterday, and this is my first day here.", said Ayano.

"Hmm… Ayano.. I think I know that name… Oh you're that magician's daughter, aren't you? I'm sorry for forgetting you.", said Conan.

"That's okay, I moved to England not long after Father's death. And we basically know each other.", said Ayano.

"Then can I ask you why you're asking about Ai?", asked Conan.

"I heard that you also study here. You know that actually I've been interested in you since elementary school, and I heard too that you and her live together. I'm just curious about it.", said Ayano.

"So that's the fact. I'm sorry for bothering you.", said Conan.

"No problem. I'm happy to see you again.", said Ayano.

They're still looking for clues and searching the possible place when Conan suddenly laughed.

"Hahahaha, I forgot something. Ayumi, can you remind me who the last person in the changing room was.", asked Conan.

"After Ai-chan, Mako-chan, and the last is me. What's the matter.", said Ayumi.

"Then the culprit is you, Ayumi-chan. I forgot the most basic of Holmes's deduction. If you take out a suspect from the other and you find the others isn't the culprit, then the rest is the culprit.", he pointed his index finger to her.

"How?", she tried to defend herself.

"Since Ai-chan can't be the culprit, that's left you and Makoto. We've asked Makoto but she seems doesn't know anything about it. And I know she told us the left you.", he explained.

"That's impossible, why Ayumi-chan would do that, she's her friend.", said Mitsuhiko.

"…. That's true. I'm sorry but I stole it.", said Ayumi.

"Why?", Ai and Mitsuhiko with confused look.

"Ai-chan, you betrayed me. You said that you didn't have any feeling for Conan-kun. You know that I've always loved him, but yet, you lied to me." She bursted out and tears fell down from her eyes.

"Ayumi-chan, minna. Actually I didn't tell you something…... Ai is my fiancée. We're engaged", said Conan.

"WHAT?", said the three. When Ai heard what Conan said, she also became confused a bit, but she decided to follow what he wanted now.

"I'm sorry for hiding that, but I just want to tell you in the right time, we just came back and we want to enjoy our relationship like before. I'm sorry Ayumi-chan, but can you return the pendant, it's very important for both of us.", said Conan and Ai nodded.

She took it from her pocket and returned it to Ai.

"Ayumi-chan, if you really love him, I won't forbid you. As long as we don't get married yet, I won't be angry if you manage to take him from me. You can consider us as love rival. And I don't want our friendship is broken because of it.", she whispered to Ayumi when Ayumi's giving back her pendant to her.

"Is that true? Do you really mean it? Is it okay?", she almost yelled.

"Yeah.", said Ai. Then Ayumi hugged her. The boys became confused, not knowing what happened.

"I'm sorry Ai-chan. I'm really sorry….Arigatou.", said Ayumi.

"You're welcome".

In her mind, she was thinking. "What a fool I am. I know best that I can't live without him.

They laughed together after that childish case was over and down with, although one particular boy was staring at the boy with glasses.

* * *

- On the way home-

* * *

They walked together. Conan's walking when she suddenly said something. "So, what did you mean with that fiancée thing? As long as I remember, we've never been engaged in America, and if we had, since when we're engaged?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I just tried to make an excuse and that was the best at that time. I don't want them to become suspicious about us. I think with that engaged things, I can protect you without them questioning and I don't want fan girls, you know they're annoying.", he answered with thinking occasionally, he actually wanted them to be engaged for real, but he didn't want to force her, he's still unsure about their feelings.

"Shinichi... do you know how much i want that thing to be the truth? i really wish it was true, i hope it will.", Ai thought that, she was very happy when he said that, she wished it's true, at least in the future.

* * *

I hope i won't late for the next chapter : wednesday - friday.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank for waiting, please enjoy this chapter. don't forget giving me reviews. enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

After all what happened this afternoon, they went to their home. In the night, Conan was looking at his room's ceiling, when his cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hello, who's speaking?", he didn't know who called him because there's no caller ID.

"It's me cool kid, it's me Jodie.", said a woman through the phone.

"Jodie-sensei? Why do you call me late night?", he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's bright over here….. Actually we've got information about them.", said Jodie.

"What THEM? Tell me.", said Conan.

"Yeah, our spy managed to send us some information about them. He said that they would have an organization's meeting next week. He said that all of the members would be there.", she answered.

"Is that true? Then what will you do?", he asked.

"We have contacted FBI and Special Squad from other countries to help us shut them down. And actually I want to ask you to join us. With your skill and training for ten years under our supervision, you definitely one of the best."

"Okay, of course I'll join. But don't tell anyone about me joining, especially Ai.", he said.

"That's the deal. So you call that girl, Ai now. I think you usually call her Haibara.", she asked.

"That doesn't matter. I'll cut down now. Send me a message about the location.", said Conan.

"Roger.", she anwered.

Then Conan took some of his clothes. After he packed them, he wrote a note and placed it on his desk. He slowly walked outside his room. At that time, he thought everyone was sleeping; he didn't want them to know about it because it would make them worried. But, she saw her room's door, he couldn't fight the urge to see her for the last time. He went into her room and saw her sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, the memories of theirs flashed back to him. Her transfer to Teitan Elementary School and then her confession about her connected to Black Organization, she cried when she thought about Akemi and times he saved her and she saved pulled her blanket to cover her and kissed her forehead. "I'll miss you, Shiho. Don't worry I'll fulfill my oath. I love you Shiho." He closed the door and went downstairs. Just when he was about to go outside of the house someone appeared.

"Shinichi, where are you going in this late ?", Yusaku asked.

"Otousan, actually I'll go to America. I'll join FBI and bring them down forever.", he's serious.

"Why do you go silently? Are you not telling anyone about this?", Yusaku worried. Although he knew his son well, he's still worried about him.

"I'm sorry Otousan, please don't tell anyone about this. It'll make them worried. Just tell them I'm going to a trip or up to you.", he asked his father.

"Shinichi, just promise me you'll come back alive.", said Yusaku.

"I promise.", then he left his house to go to the airport. He had to be in America immediately.

"Sorry, Otousan. I'm not sure if I can come back alive.", he thought.

- In the morning -

Everyone woke up as usual. Yukiko then cooked for breakfast. Yusaku seeped his coffee while reading the newspaper. But Ai, she's looking for her so-called step brother, her best friend, and her love.

"Okaasan, where is Shinichi-kun?", Ai asked her mother.

"I don't know, maybe he is still sleeping. Why don't you wake him up?" she suggested.

"Okay", she went upstairs.

She walked towards his room. "That heavy sleeper. Why he don't wake up as usual?", she thought.

She opened the door. She's surprised because she didn't find him there. She saw neat bed and nobody there. Then she noticed something on his desk. She read it. Then she ran downstairs.

_Sorry Shiho, I leave you without telling you. I'll be gone for a while. I have something to do. Please don't worry about me. I'll be okay. I'm just helping a friend. I'll come back soon. Please tell my parents too._

After she read what written, she ran downstairs.

"Okaasan, he's gone. He isn't in his room.", she burst out.

"What, what do you mean?", Yukiko was confused.

"Shinichi is gone. He just left this in his room.", said Ai.

Then Yukiko read it.

"Anata, do you know where he is?", she worried.

"If I recalled, he told me that he went for a trip. He said that his friend needed him. So he went there. He also said that you didn't have to worry about him. He'll be okay.", Yusaku answered calmly.

"So that's what happened." The two women sighed.

Ai walked to her school. Although his father had said that, still she worried him. She couldn't be relaxed. She's always thinking about him even in her class.

-In the class-

"Then let me roll your name?", Ran yelled.

"Akira Shimazaki."

"Present"

…..

"Edogawa Conan"

"_"

"Ai-chan, do you know where Conan-kun is? Is he sick? Why does he miss his school today?"

"I don't know, he just said that he'll be gone for a while.", she answered with deep tone.

"So that's the case. I hope he'll be back soon. Then let's continue."

Ran had done it then she continued her lesson. Ai seemed very blank. She didn't listen everything what Ran said, although that's usual, but she's very worried about him that she didn't know that the class was over.

"Ai-chan, what's the matter? You look so pale. Are you sick? Then let me take you to the infirmary.", said Ayumi.

"Thanks but I'm okay. I just don't fell too well today.", she answered.

"Then you must eat. Maybe you're feeling sick because you haven't eat yet.", Ayumi tried to cheer her and help her.

"Yeah, I didn't eat anything in the morning.", she answered.

Ai said that before she fainted. Ayumi and the others were very surprised and panicked, and then they brought her to infirmary. There she lied on the bed.

"She's okay. She just has a lot of things in her mind. If she rests enough, she will be okay soon" said Ms. Mikami, the school nurse.

"Oh, we thought she's sick. Thank you sensei, we must go to our class.", said the three.

"Of course, I'll accompany her.", said Ms. Mikami.

* * *

I think the next chapter will be on friday


	23. Chapter 23

Hello readers! thanks for waiting this chapter. This chapter will be the climax. hope you enjoy it. keep reading and giving me reviews. Thanks again for reading

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

- In America-

* * *

"Jodie-sensei!", yelled Conan.

"Cool kid, let's go. We must prepare a lot of things.", said Jodie.

Then Jodie took her car and Conan got into it. They talked a lot of things about their next mission. They're very aware that their mission was very dangerous.

-In some building-

"Aniki, what are you doing here?", asked a man with Hat.

"Nothing. I just enjoy my cigarettes.", said a silver haired man.

"Does your left eye hurt again? You always tell me that it hurts occasionally.", said Vodka.

"Yes, it's very aching now. Ten years, and I can't find him, the one who made my eye became like this.", said Gin.

'''''''''''''''Flashback''''''''''''''''

"_Hey what are you doing? Aniki, he destroys the data.", said Vodka._

"_YOU DAMN KID, I'll show you hell.", said Gin._

_Then he pulled the trigger of his gun. The bullet was piercing through Conan's right shoulder. The exploding marbles destroyed everything include the door. _

"_Shit, he run away.", said Gin."What are we going to do, Aniki? It's dangerous here", said Vodka._

"_It's okay the data isn't important, but who is he? He managed to sneak in and destroy our lab. I'll remember your name, Edogawa Conan.", said Gin._

"_Let's go Aniki, the room is falling apart.", said Vodka._

"_Yeah, ARGH!", Gin shouted._

"_Aniki, what happened?" Vodka was shocked; he saw his partner's eye was crushed with some debris that falling down._

"_Aniki, let's go, we must treat your eye.", Vodka said that while he's helping Gin to walk outside._

''''''''''''''''End of Flashbak''''''''''''''''

"I'll not forgive him, Edogawa Conan. I'll kill him.", said Gin.

"Aniki, boss calls you. He want to say something about the meeting.", said Vodka.

"Okay."

Then they went inside the building. They still looked the same. But Gin's left eye was injured now. He couldn't see with that eye again.

-FBI HQ-

"So Conan, they are the team to infiltrate their base tomorrow.", said Jodie.

Conan saw a lot of people, Americans, English, Russians, Germans, and other countries. He looked at the crowd when he saw a Japanese man among them.

"What are you doing, Kaito Kid?", said Conan while walking towards him.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm not Kaito Kid anymore. I've retired a long ago. I'm just here to help completing this mission.", said Kuroba.

"Yeah Conan, he'll help us. With his disguising skill, he can get information from inside. He's the one who got this information about the meeting security.", said Jodie.

"But why do you help us?", he still didn't believe him.

"All right, I'll tell you. Do you know my dad?", he asked.

Conan shook his head, "No, who is he?"

"Moron, of course he was the famous first Kid. He was sort of your father's rival.", he told him.

"What? I never heard about it.", he was very surprised.

"He was also your mother and Sharon Vineyard teacher in disguise skill."

"How do you know about all of that?", he was still shaking from disbelief. He also realized that his mother disguise very similar to Kaito's one.

"I read my father's journal. I'm here to avenge my father he killed by them because he knew their secrets. He was ordered to find Pandora Gem, but he decided to stop working with them and search it alone, so they killed him. Actually, that was the only reason I became Kaito Kid back then. Now I'll bring them down to avenge him.", he said that seriously.

"Then, pardon me. I know all of your skill, they'll help us a lot.", said Conan.

"Of Course."

* * *

-THE DAY-

* * *

"You know our plan, right?", said Jodie.

"Of course.", said Conan.

The FBI Joint Squad went to the meeting's place. It was a big building in the center of the town. To hide their presence they moved in team, with 4 people in a team. Conan was teamed up with Jodie, Kuroba, and a sniper named Henry.

They've reached the place. It looked so normal, but they knew that the black organization was there. Conan's team was instructed to go first. They managed to reach the highest floor where the meeting was held. The lower floor was minimum in security to make people not having suspicion. They saw a lot of guards there.

"Let me shoot them.", said Henry.

Henry took his rifle from his special disguised case and targeted them. He shot two of them but he was noticed. The guards chased after them, but with the number of FBI's teams the guards were outnumbered. They continued and they found a door with special identification system on it.

Then someone named Alan tried to hack the door. After tried a few times, he was successful. He opened the door to see that the men in black were ready to shoot them. The hall became very deadly, fierce. The bullets were flying everywhere.

The sound of the shoots can be heard everywhere. Conan's team was losing Henry because he was shot. After they managed to win the fight in the hall they continued to the next door.

They stopped again and the FBI lost more persons, although not everyone was dead, a lot of them were injured, left Conan's team and Shuichi Akai's team and a few foreign teams that stayed there to look after the injured person, with less injured person.

Then they found two doors there. Akai's team went to the right door, while Conan's to the left one.

"Long time no see, Edogawa Conan.", said Gin.

They saw Gin, Vodka, and Vermouth standing there. They were ready with their guns.

"GIN!", Conan rushed out. He pulled his gun. He shot him three times, but none hit him.

While Conan was fighting Gin, Kuroba fought Vodka, and Jodie fought Vermouth.

"Ha ha ha ha. Is that all? I think you are weaker than the 10 years old kid of you.", said Gin while shooting with his gun.

"Hey old man, I'll not lose to you.", said Kuroba.

"Ow, you are that thief's son, aren't you? I don't think that his son will come after his dad murderer?", said Vodka.

"What do you mean?"

"I killed him, after knowing our secrets, I shot him through his head.", said Vodka.

"YOU! ASSHOLE! I"LL NOT FORGIVE YOU, YOU MUST DIE!", Kuroba shouted, shot him recklessly.

"You two, be calm. You can't fight them like that, you'll lose.", warned Jodie.

"O wow, do you have your own problems, don't you?", Vermouth smirked.

"You, Just who are you?", yelled Jodie.

"_Secret makes Woman, woman._ You didn't forget that, did you?", Vermouth smiled.

"Harder, try harder. You make me bored, kid. You're better ten years ago.", smiled Gin.

"I'll defeat you, for her, for her sister, and FOR MYSELF", said Conan.

Their fight became more dangerous. Conan managed to shoot his arm and leg but he get shot on his shoulder and his legs.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Kill me BASTARD. Ha ha ha ha", he smirked evilly.

"You!"

While Conan's fighting Gin, Kuroba struggled to fight Vodka. Although Vodka didn't look like it, he was one of the best from the Black.

"Where is your confidence before kid? Where is your big mouth?", said Vodka.

He kept shooting Kuroba, and Kuroba managed to evade it well. He's shot on his arm, but he didn't manage to shoot him even once.

"What's that kid? Magic trick? Do you underestimate me?", said Vodka.

Kuroba took out his card packs. He intended to distract him with them. He started his trick with flying cards everywhere. The cards were blocking Vodka's sight. Then he shot him on his heart.

"Eat this!", Kuroba pointed his gun to Vodka's heart.

"WHAT? ARGHHH!", he's shot.

Kuroba walked towards him. He didn't realize that Vodka's still alive.

"Don't underestimate me, KID!", Vodka pointed his gun and shot Kuroba's chest. After that he died, when Kuroba's screaming because the pain.

Then Jodie and Vermouth walked to him.

"Kuroba, are you all right?", asked Jodie.

"Yeah, but what's she doing here?", he pointed to Vermouth.

"Don't worry, she was actually our spy. She has been our spy for the last 6 months. That's just our act back then.", said Jodie.

"Oh, I'm relieved.", Kuroba fainted.

Then the women brought here to the side of the room. They treated him there.

"So kid, where have you been? I can't find you for ten years.", said Gin.

"That's not your problem.", he continued shooting Gin.

"Ha ha. It seems like that woman is traitor. She betrays us, I always want to kill her.", said Gin.

"What?", Conan saw Vermouth was with Jodie and Injured Kuroba. He saw that she's helping them.

"Then I'll finish you.", Gin pointed his gun to Conan's chest. Then he pulled his trigger.

CLANK!  
"DIE KID!", said Gin.

"Not before you.", Conan shot him on his heart. Then Gin fell.

"Why? I'm sure that I shot your chest.", said Gin.

Conan pulled his pendant and showed it to him.

"It's because this. Because I vowed to her that I'll protect her, so I can't die before her. The woman that I love, Miyano Shiho.", said Conan.

"That woman. That traitor. Sherry.", he died. After the shot to his heart he died. But Conan's not in good condition either. He' get shot on his arms, legs, and a few of his bones and ribs were broken because their fight.


	24. Chapter 24

HELLO READERS! I think it's the time to say goodbye to this story. Yeah this is the last chapter of my first story. I have to say thank you for all the readers for your support and reviews. Thanks again for reading my story. I was quite surprised when i keep getting story alert notice even listed as favorite story. Now Enjoy this chapter. GOODBYE T_T...

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

-Japan, 2 months after Conan's departure-

* * *

She entered the classroom. She looked at her students and again she couldn't find one particular glasses boy, her brother.

"I'll roll the name, okay?", Ran suggested.

"Akira-san."

"Present."

She continued rolling their names until she reached his name, again. Since he disappeared two months ago, she became worried. Of course, she was. After all she was his sister, right? But she felt dejavu. It was like Shinichi. He was gone and later found dead. She worried that something maybe happened to him. In addition, there was Ai. She was in her position back then, waiting for someone to come back. She was sad, and didn't know anything that would help her student.

"Ai-chan, do you know where Conan is? It has been 2 months since he skipped the school."

"Sorry Mouri-sensei. I don't know either."

"Well, let's start the home room.", she ended the name's rolling.

* * *

"Well, the class ends, you can enjoy the break.", said Kagamane-sensei, the history teacher.

"Ai-chan, let's eat together.", Ayumi asked her to join her, but Ai just shook her head.

"Sorry, Ayumi-san. I think I will have my lunch alone today.", Ai answered.

"Okay, but if you need me I'll be in the yard.", she knew. She knew what her problem was, but she couldn't do anything. She thought it was better to let her have her times alone for now.

Ai took her lunch and walked outside the class. When the boys saw that, they asked Ayumi what happened. "What's wrong with her?", asked Genta.

"You know, it's Conan-kun. He has been disappeared for 2 months.", she answered and looked down tried to cheer herself up knowing the disappearance of her crush.

"Conan, I will make him regret that he left Haibara-san alone here.", Mitsuhiko yelled furiously.

"Mitsuhiko-kun, please leave them alone. I don't want to break our friendship just for this childish thing. I have done it, but they still forgive me for it, and I don't want anything the same or worse happen again.", Ayumi declared not wanting to see their friendship broken.

"But, I think you like Conan?", he was surprised to hear anything or Ayumi spoke like that before.

"Yes I do. But now I realize that I won't no I can't be with him.", she answered.

"Eh Why? Do you give up on him?", he tried to make her help him in this matter.

"No, but I don't want to disturb them. Do you realize that Ai-chan is the only one who knows what Conan-kun thinks? Do you realize that they often speak no whisper with each other? Do you realize that Conan always there to save her when she was in danger? I know Mitsuhiko-kun that you like her but with those facts you can't deny that they always have special relationship since we were grade one, GRADE ONE in elementary school.", she snapped. She didn't believe that her best friend was so dense or blind to the facts or just stupid.

He was shocked to hear that from Ayumi. He always knew that they had special relationship although he didn't know what it was. But he liked her. Sinking deep in his thoughts, he started to accept the reality. He knew that he would have nothing in the future with Haibara, maybe as a friend, yes that's the best that he would ever have.

"I'm sorry Ayumi-chan. I didn't mean it."

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

-In the rooftop-

* * *

She was staring at the sky, hoping that he was all right. She knew something was fishy there. Her adoptive father must know something. But she was too afraid to ask him.

Then someone came.

"Ai-chan, what are you doing here? Why do you eat alone? Where are the others?", Ran asked. She was concerned about her. Ai became thin day after day since he was gone.

"Nothing Mouri-sensei. Just enjoying the sky?", she lied, an awful one indeed.

"Jeez, Ai-chan. You can call me Ran when we are alone. And you can tell me what is your problem than lied to me, at least told me something believable one."

"I'm sorry. Ran-san"

"It's about Conan, isn't it?" she asked. Of course it was. it always about him.

"…..."

"I'm sorry but I must tell you this. Ai-chan maybe you can start forgetting him. You know, moving on. It'll be very hurt if you're too attached to him and maybe someday you know that he isn't alive anymore.", she told her hesitantly. She jut didn't want her to experience the same thing that happened to her. Although it was very hard to tell her, she believed that she had to tell her.

"What do you know about him? You don't know anything about him!", she snapped. She was pissed by her, what was her right to tell her what she had to do. It was her life. And it was impossible to forget him just like that. She was her first true friend, her family and last but not last her love.

"What do you mean? Of course I know him. He had lived with me even before you moved here." She was a bit confused of her sayings.

"No, you don't know anything." She just stormed off of the rooftop. She ran downstairs while she was crying.

-Kudo's household-

The ex-actress was also very worried of her son. He was gone for 2 months and she didn't know anything about his whereabouts. When she was thinking, she suddenly realized something that could help her to find her son.

She walked to the study room and suddenly demanded something from her husband.

"Anata, tell me where Conan is?", she demanded.

"What do you mean? I told you he was helping his friend.", he answered calmly.

"KUDO YUSAKU! NOW TELL ME OR I'LL SEARCH HIM MYSELF AFTER I BURN THIS HOUSE!", she was angry.

"Yukiko please calm down.", he was amazed of his wife anger. It was something that hadn't happened for a long time.

"Okay, but tell me.", she sit and waiting for his answer.

Yusaku started telling her the story about their son until she snapped.

"AND YOU LET HIM GO? ARE YOU INSANE? I can't believe it.", she was very disappointed and angry with her husband to let her son go to very dangerous situation like that.

"Yukiko, it's also hard to me . But we can't stop him, he is adult. I believe he can take care of himself."

"I hope so."

* * *

-JAPAN 3 month later-

* * *

The Black Organization was successfully destroyed. Akai's team was successfully in arresting the boss, which appeared to be the successful business man, David Lucifer. He used the organization to deal with illegal transaction, like drugs, politics, to weapon trading. The rest of the organizations were arrested. Vermouth was released because her help to take down the organization. She wanted to live as a normal person until she dies. Kuroba and Conan were hospitalized. But Kuroba could leave the hospital faster because his injury was less than Conan's.

"Where is he? It has been 5 month and 14 days and he hasn't come back yet. Otousan tells me that he's okay, why he can be sure about that? Is he injured? Or is something happened to him? Why he always makes me worried? I always pray for him everyday, but still I'm afraid that I can't see him anymore.", thought Ai.

Conan had left for more than 5 month. He didn't send any messages to his home. He even considered as missing person by Japan Police HQ.

Ai was sitting on the sofa when someone knocked the door.

She began to walk. She opened the door.

Without saying anything, she hugged him. Her tears started to fall down.

"Shiho, I'm home.", said Conan.

"Where have you been? Do you know I miss you very much?", she still hugged him tightly. Then she stopped when she's seeing his bandaged body.

Conan was bandaged a lot. He almost liked a mummy. After 5 months of his treatment on the hospital, he had become healthy enough to come to Japan.

"Ai-chan, let him rest. He still need a plenty of rest.", said Jodie.

"Jodie-san!", Ai was surprised.

Then they walked inside the house.

"Shin-chan, are you okay?", Yukiko was surprised to see injured Conan And she glared to her husband for letting him became like that.

"Let me tell you the whole story, Yukiko-san, Ai-chan.", said Jodie.

Then Jodie told them the story. She said how she asked Conan to join them, how they brought them down. And the two were very surprised, although Yusaku was very proud of him

"Baka, baka, baka, baka. Why do you keep it as a secret? I can help you.", Ai cried.

"Please don't cry. You've saved me there.", said Conan.

"What do you mean? How?", Ai looked at his face, still tears fell down from her eyes.

Conan pulled his pendant and showed it to her.

"See. You saved me back there.", said Conan.

She saw at the cracked pendant of his.

"Yeah, but still BAKA!", she yelled. Then she walked towards her room.

"Thanks God, he's alive. I'm very happy to see him. And Onee-chan,... please rest in peace. They've been destroyed now, and I have had someone important to me, Him."

Then suddenly she felt a hand touched her shoulder, but no one there.

"Be happy, Shiho.", Akemi flew to heavens.

Someone knocked her door.

"Shiho, I must go somewhere.", said Conan.

Hearing that, she opened the door quickly.

"Where? You still need rest.", she worried.

"Ran's house. Just let you know.", then he went downstairs.

Tears began to fall from her eyes. She cried. She forgot that he always loved Ran.

She forgot that when it's over, he would come back to Ran.

She cursed herself for that, for forgetting that fact. She just fell and cried in her room.

* * *

-Ran's house-

* * *

She was cooking for lunch when someone knocked the door.

"Wait a minute please.", she said to the guest.

She took off her apron and walked to open the door.

She was surprised to see her little brother covered in bandage.

"Conan-kun, what happened to you? Why do you leave the school for a long time?", she asked.

"Actually I come to tell you about this, Ran.", he answered in his old Shinichi's tone.

"What? Why do you talk to me like that? Don't you forget that I'm older than you and you just called me Ran, it's not polite Conan-kun. And why do you talk to me with that tone?", she was confused why her little brother talked to her like the way Shinichi did.

"Have you forgotten me already, Ran?", said Conan.

"Shinichi. Are you Shinichi? Conan-kun tell me, are you Shinichi?", said Conan.

"Yes, but no.", he answered.

"What do you mean?", she was confused.

"I am Conan, but I was Shinichi.", said Conan.

"Tell me, tell me everything.", she demanded.

"Okay. Ran, I was Shinichi until 10 years ago.", said Conan.

"That's the time you left us to America."

"Yeah. Do you remember when we went to Tropical Land together?"

"Yes, you left me after you solved a case, after that you always went somewhere and just occasionally here."

"Actually, I witnessed an illegal transaction. When I was about taking their pictures, one of the men hit my head, and then he forced me to drink a poison."

"What, a poison? What kind of it?"

"That poison supposed to kill the victim instantly without leaving any trace. But that poison was still incomplete. Instead of killing me, it turned my body to 7 years old kid."

"That means you're Shinichi. Why do you lie to me? I'm always waiting for you not knowing you are always beside me.", she began to cry.

"I'm sorry but that something I had to do. If you know my real identity, the bad guys will chase me and that endanger you and the others, so as hakase suggested I used another identity, Edogawa Conan. You took me here and we lived together. I always here, beside you, and the rest you know yourself."

"Hakase knew, so are there any person knew about this, beside Hakase."

"My parents, Hattori, also your boyfriend Eisuke Hondo, and Ai.", he just mentioned someone who she needed to know, because she'd ask more if he told him about Vermouth and the FBI.

"Your parents, Hattori knew and they didn't tell me. So that's why Hattori-kun always called you Kudo. Even Eisuke, why he didn't tell me anything of this? And Ai-chan too?", she was frustrated knowing the truth.

"My parents knew it because they were told by hakase, of course they knew the danger of this. Hattori found out about this, and of course he knew the danger of this too. Hondo also found out. Actually my life with you was just ordinary until Ai came."

"Yeah, why she know about this? She's just the same age with you, no you're 28 years old now, she's ten years younger than you, but why she know and I don't?", she burst out.

"In the fact, she's older than me. She's 29 years old now. She was the maker of the poison that made me shrunk. She was part of the bad guys, but she ran away after taking the same poison as I had.

"What? She was the maker?", she's confused.

"Yeah. At first, I didn't believe her. But then I learned the truth about her. She ran away because her only family, her sister was killed by them. She was killed in front of my eyes, and I felt guilty. I began to trust her."

"Her sister was killed and you saw it, who is she?"

"Do you remember Masami Hirota? The culprit of the Bank robbery, she was her sister. She was killed because they didn't need her anymore. She robbed the bank to free her sister."

"How cruel, then what happened?", she became curious.

"Yeah like you know, at that time I was still Shinichi, I asked Ai to make me antidote. But that just made Shinichi for a short time. Still I wanted to come back being Shinichi until ten years ago."

"Why, why you gave up on being Shinichi again? I love you. I'm even jealous when I saw you hugged AI-chan in the street months ago."

"Sorry Ran. But I tell you, I was Shinichi. Shinichi's dead. I am Conan now. For Shinichi, you're the only one that he loved. He didn't love anyone else but you. But Conan, he loves someone, and unfortunately she's not you."

"Ai-chan, I guess."

"Ten years ago, I sneaked to their lab, destroyed them. And they knew my name. After thinking about it, I decided to live as Conan, left Shinichi back. I made the world believe he was dead. I must do that, knowing my name, they'd chase me."

"So you left us to protect us?"

"Yeah. And I love Ai now. I didn't know when I started to feel like this to her, but she is always the one who understand me. She always believes me, and so do I."

"So, you don't love me anymore, **Shinichi**?"

"I love you, as my sister. I don't expect you to forgive me. I just want to tell the truth to you. I'm sorry, Ran-neechan.", he walked towards the door. but he stopped by her embrace.

"I forgive you. After I know the truth, although it's hard for me, I know that you always protect me, even as Conan. And now you're still my childhood friend, my best friend, and my little brother, right Conan-kun."

"Thanks Ran, for forgive me and everything"

"Thanks too for always beside me protecting me all the time."

* * *

-Ai's room-

* * *

She's still crying. She couldn't let him go although she had always prepared this to happen.

"Shiho, can I come in?"

"….."

He didn't hear an answer so he opened the door. He found her crying, her pillow soaked with her tears.

"What are you doing here? You have her now, right?"

"What do you mean, Shiho?

"You left to make up with her, right. You….", she stopped. She felt something on her lips.

Conan kissed her. He embraced her. She struggled at first, but then she released her pillow and kissed him back. They broke their kiss because they needed some air.

"Why do you kiss me? You have her.", she was confused.

"I just told her the truth. I don't love her anymore. I love you."

"Wha…", he kissed her again. She was sucked to their kiss, not aware of the surroundings anymore.

"I always love you, Shiho. I just need you to live in this world. You are the only one that I love."

"So do I. I always have this feeling not long after I moved here. When I cried, you're the one who is there for me. And you always saved, protect me. You made me love you. Actually i hate you for that."

Conan kissed her again, "How about now?"

She just giggled seeing his antics.

They kissed each other didn't know someone watching them.

"Ma ma ma ma, my children have become adults now. No they are adults, how can I forget that fact.", Yukiko smirked.

They surprised, they forgot that the door was left open.

"Okaasan, what are you doing here?", they asked with blushed face.

"I just want to see my children make out here. It's nice to be young.", she grinned.

"We are adult, we're at least 28 years old."

"That's okay. I'll leave you two alone, so you can do more.", she left this time closed the door.

"Okaasan!", yelled Conan.

"Okaasan is right, let's continue what we left.", she kissed him again.

They kissed each other without anything to hold them anymore.

* * *

EPILOGUE

* * *

-20 years later-

A raven haired girl walked toward her new school. She was high school student now. The seniors looked at her, amazed with her appearance. She was very beautiful.

"Hey Shinichi, she's very hot isn't she?", said Arai.

"Who? wait a minute, Is she her?" said 18 years old kid with raven hair.

"Hey, do you know her? Introduce her to me.", said Arai.

When she looked at him, she ran to him. She hugged him.

"I miss you, Shinichi-oniisan.", said the girl.

"Me too, Akemi-chan.", said Shinichi.

"Oi Shinichi, so you have a sister, I don't know you do.", said Arai.

"She's my childhood friend, but she was younger than me, and she always calls me like that. She's Kudo Conan's daughter."

"Pardon me, I am Kudo Akemi. I just come back here from UK.", said Akemi.

"Nice name. I am Suzuki Arai. So you're that famous detective's daughter. My pleasure to meet you.", said Arai.

"He's Sonoko-obachan's son.", said Shinichi.

"Hondo Shinichi, my mom will be angry if you call her like that.", said Arai.

"That's okay. How are you and your parents, Conan-ojisan and Ai-obasan and your little brother, Haru?"

"They're fine. They want you to visit us."

"Okay."

Ran got married and had a son almost 2 years after that. Conan and Ai got married after they graduated from High School and had a daughter 1 year after and a son 2 years after. Ayumi got married with Mitsuhiko and they had 2 sons aged 10 and 7 years old. Genta opened his own business, he had famous Unaju restaurant in Beika town. He got married with one of his employees and had 2 years old kid. Later, Hondo Shinichi proposed Akemi and they got married. They had 3 children and they lived happily.

* * *

AND GOOD BYE


End file.
